valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Claus von stauffenberg
Military career Stauffenberg was born the third of three sons (the others being Berthold, and Alexander) in Jettingen in Swabia near Ulm, in the state of Württemberg to one of the oldest and most distinguished aristocratic South German Catholic families. His parents were the last Oberhofmarschall of the Kingdom of Württemberg, Alfred Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg and Caroline née von Üxküll-Gyllenbrand. Among his ancestors were several famous Prussians, including most notably August von Gneisenau. His name points to the imperial Stauffen Berg mountain and castle. Stauffenberg was very well educated and was inclined to literature but eventually took up a military career. In 1926, he joined the family regiment in BambergBamberg is a city in Bavaria, Germany. It is located in Upper Franconia on the Regnitz River, close to its confluence with the Main River. Population: 69,200 (2001). History The town was first mentioned in 902. Henry II of Germany made Bamberg the seat of, the Reiter- und Kavallerieregiment 17 (17th Cavalry Regiment). In 1933, Adolf Hitler came to power and while some aspects of the party were repugnant to him, Stauffenberg, a conservative German patriot; Patriotism is a feeling of love and devotion to one's own homeland patria the land of one's fathers). This article surveys the concept of patriotism from the viewpoints of history, politics, ethics, and biology. Ecole Polytechnique, Paris, 1814 Patriotic, was not initially in complete opposition to their ideas, especially in the area of nationalism. However after KristallnachtKristallnacht also known as Reichskristallnacht Pogromnacht and in English as The Night of Broken Glass was a massive nation-wide pogrom in Germany on the night of November 9, 1938 (including early hours of the following day). It was directed at Jewish ci in November 1938 he felt that great shame had been brought upon Germany and it had deeply offended his sense of morality and justice. The treatment of the Jews and the suppression of religion in Germany made the Catholic Stauffenberg more and more an opponent of the Nazis. In the military, he had worked his way through the grades and he was promoted to Hauptmann (captain) on 1 January, 1937Events January January 1 Anastasio Somoza becomes President of Nicaragua January 11 The first issue of Look magazine goes on sale in the United States. January 19 Howard Hughes sets a new air record by flying from Los Angeles to New York City in 7 hours,, a rank he would hold for the next six years. His regiment became part of the Sixth Panzer Division and was involved in the occupation of the SudetenlandSudetenland was the name used before 1918 and in 1938 45 for the region inhabited mostly by Sudeten Germans ( German: Sudetendeutsche in the various places of Bohemia. The region was only partly confined to the mountains of Sudeten). In 1918 38 and after and, once war broke out, in the Polish, French and Russian campaigns. Towards the end of the French campaign ( 31 May, 1940), he was awarded the Iron Cross First Class. On 1 January, 1943, he was promoted to Oberstleutnant (lieutenant colonel) and was soon transferred to the North African campaign. There, while he was scouting out a new command area, his vehicle was strafed by marauding Allied fighter-bombers and he was severely wounded. He spent three months in hospital and ended up losing his left eye, his right hand and the fourth and fifth fingers of his left hand, although he later joked that he hardly knew what he had done with all ten fingers when he had them. While his uncle, Graf Nikolaus von Üxküll, approached him to join the resistance movement after the Polish campaign in 1939, it was Stauffenberg's individual conscience and his religious convictions that urged him to act. Initially, he felt powerless as he was in no position of authority to help organise a coup, but finally in 1943 after recuperating from his wounds he was posted as a staff officer to the Replacement Army located in an office on the Bendlerstrasse in Berlin. Here, one of his superiors was General Friedrich Olbricht , a committed member of the resistance movement. In the Replacement Army they had a unique opportunity to launch a coup as one of its functions was to have "Operation Valkyrie" in place—a contingency measure to which would let the Replacement Army assume control of the Reich in the event of internal disturbances where communications with the military high command were blocked. Ironically, this plan had been agreed to by Hitler and was now secretly to become the means of sweeping him from power. The Plot While Stauffenberg's part in the plan required him to be at the Bendlerstrasse office to telephone regular Army units from around the Reich to arrest leaders of political organisations such as the Sicherheitsdienst and the Gestapo, in the end Stauffenberg was the only one of the conspirators who had regular access to Hitler, at his briefing meetings. Even with only three fingers remaining, Stauffenberg, in 1944 now promoted to Oberst (colonel), agreed to carry out the assassination of the German Führer, Adolf Hitler himself. The attempt took place at the Führer's briefing hut at the military high command - Wolfsschanze (Wolf's Lair) near Rastenburg, East Prussia (today Ketrzyn, Poland) on July 20, 1944. Von Stauffenberg's briefcase was packed with explosives and a simple ten to fifteen minute timer set. He entered the briefing room where Hitler was present, placed the briefcase under the table and then quickly left the room unnoticed. From a nearby shelter he waited until the explosion tore through the hut and from what he saw, he was convinced that no one could have survived such a blast. Although four people were killed and almost all present were injured, Hitler was injured only lightly as he was shielded from the blast by a conference table. Stauffenberg and his aide de camp, Leutnant Werner von Haeften, quickly walked away and talked their way out of the heavily guarded compound to fly back to Berlin in a waiting Heinkel He 111. Stauffenberg only learned of the failure while in Berlin. While in transit, an order was issued from the Führer's headquarters to shoot them down, but the order landed on the desk of a fellow-conspirator, Friedrich Georgi of the air staff, and was not passed on. Hitler broadcast a message on the state radio and it became obvious that the coup attempt had failed. Shortly afterwards the conspirators were overpowered in their Bendlerstrasse office, with Stauffenberg being shot in the shoulder. The Execution General Friedrich Fromm , Commander-in-Chief of the Replacement Army and himself a suspected conspirator who was later executed, held an impromptu court martial and condemned the ringleaders of the conspiracy to death. Stauffenberg along with fellow officers General Olbricht, Leutnant von Haeften and Oberst Albrecht Mertz von Quirnheim were later shot that night by firing squad in the courtyard of the Bendler-Block (War Ministry). As his turn came, Stauffenberg spoke his last words: Es lebe unser heiliges Deutschland! ('Long live our sacred Germany!'). His eldest brother, Berthold Graf Schenk von Stauffenberg, was another central figure in the plot. Berthold was tried in the People's Court by Roland Freisler on 10 August and was one of eight conspirators executed by strangulation, hung slowly in Plötzensee Prison, Berlin, later that day. Today, Claus von Stauffenberg is celebrated as a hero and symbol of the German resistance to the Nazi regime (known as the Widerstand). Since the war the Bendler-Block has become a memorial to the failed anti-Nazi resistance movement. The street's name was ceremonially changed from "Bendlerstrasse" to "Stauffenbergstrasse" and the Bendler-Block now houses a permanent exhibition with more than 5,000 photographs and documents showing the various resistance organisations at work during the Hitler era. The courtyard where the officers were shot is now a site of remembrance with a plaque commemorating the events and a memorial bronze figure of a young man with his hands symbolically bound. Family Stauffenberg had married Nina baroness (Freiherrin) von Lerchenfeld on November 26 1933 in Bamberg. They had five children: Berthold, Heimeran, Franz-Ludwig, Valerie and Konstanze. The eldest son Berthold became general in West Germany's new army, the Bundeswehr. Category:World War II